Gefühl
by lluviashiawase
Summary: "Aku tahu."/"Kamu salah." "Jangan bohong."/"Aku jujur." "Munafik."/"Judgemental." / fic pendek tentang perasaan (yang sebenarnya) / rated T for kinda-smut plot / KaitoMiku / enjoy


"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Miku menenggak liquornya. "Kamu mau menuduhku?"

"Aku tidak menuduh. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku lihat semuanya."

Hening menjalar.

 _"Jalang."_

Miku menoleh. Rungunya menegang kala mendengar satu kata dari Kaito itu."Apa kamu bilang!?"  
"Oh? Sudah tuli kah kamu akan manisnya janji-janji pria lain?", balas Kaito sinis.

Miku bisa merasakan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dan wajahnya memerah."Besar sekali mulutmu, buaya darat. Kamu pikir, kamu yang terbaik, ha? Masih banyak yang _jauh_ lebih baik dibanding kamu!"  
"Hee? Begitukah? Kalau masih banyak yang jauh lebih baik, kenapa kamu mau sama aku? Apa kamu terlalu rendah buat mereka yang jauh lebih baik itu?"

"Kamu pikir punya banyak wanita itu bagus?", ucap Miku sambil berkacak pinggang."Wajahmu memang tampan dan kata-katamu begitu menggoda, tapi kamu tak bisa menghargai perempuan. Begitu yang kamu banggakan dari dirimu?"  
Kaito tak bisa menahan geli di hatinya."Ke toilet sana, bercermin dulu. Kamu sendiri bahkan tak bisa menghargai dirimu."

"Sok jual mahal padahal murahan sekali."

Miku mengerutkan bibirnya penuh dendam. Ia menyesal harus menjadi milik laki-laki sialan ini. Kaito menenggak wine-nya dengan tenang, kontras dengan Miku yang sudah panas. Diliriknya liquor Miku yang masih banyak."Ayo, minum lagi, habiskan. Itu tidak murah tahu. Lebih baik kamu pakai uang dari si oom untuk belanja baju atau perhiasan daripada sekedar mabuk disini."

Amarah Miku mulai membebani napasnya.

"Lagipula, aku sudah ada janji dengan teman sekelasku. Dan dengan temanku di luar negeri malam nanti. Cepat, aku tak bisa dan tak mau lama-lama bersamamu."

Detik berikutnya, kelopak mata Miku yang tersapu eyeshadow mahal menutup kedua iris tealnya.

* * *

"Tinggalkan saja, aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan, lalu keluar dan menutup kamar si tuan muda.

Kaito duduk di pinggir kasur ukuran kingnya, memandangi Miku yang tak sadarkan diri di sisi lain kasur. Eyelinernya terlalu tebal untuk anak SMA, tubuhnya juga belum sebegitu berbentuk. Kelihatan sekali ia masih seumur jagung. Tingkahnya pun masih seperti anak kecil. Lebih tepatnya, anak kecil yang terlalu cepat dewasa.

Kaito membelai surai teal Miku."Dulu, kamu manis sekali. Penurut, tidak macam-macam, dan selalu jujur."  
"Tapi sekarang, kamu jadi sama seperti teman-temanmu yang sudah tidak perawan itu."  
"Dan kamu _memang_ tidak perawan lagi, sih.", Kaito tertawa pahit.

"Tapi setidaknya, kamu bukan seseorang yang pantas dicurigai atau disalahkan."  
Kaito terdiam, lalu menghela napas dan tertawa sarkastik. "Apakah rasa penasaran pantas disalahkan?"

Kaito memeluk Miku dari belakang, melupakan segala rasa kecewa dan sakit hati dari kekasihnya itu. Dikecupnya tengkuk Miku, membuat gadis itu menggeliat sedikit.

Sekali lagi, Kaito tertawa kecil - kali ini tulus, meski bukan dia yang pertama kali mengecup Miku disitu. "Aku tak bisa membencimu, sayang."

* * *

Miku membuka matanya. Ia sepenuhnya sadar sekarang. Efek minuman tadi sudah lumayan tak terasa.

Nafas Kaito yang mengenai lehernya membangunkannya, sekaligus menumbuhkan suatu rasa aneh di hatinya. Seperti campuran rasa bersalah, malu, tapi puas dan tak menyesal. Ia ingin menangis, tapi sebagian hatinya bilang ia tak perlu menangis. Tubuhnya terasa lemas mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan, tapi ototnya terus berusaha mengangkat raganya untuk mandi lagi, ganti baju lagi, pakai make up lagi, lalu sekedar ke mall atau ke klub seperti biasanya.

Miku menghela napas. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Iseng, ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Kaito, memandang wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, Kaito saat tertidur begitu berbeda. Matanya yang biasa tajam terlihat begitu inosen saat terpejam. Deru napasnya menunjukkan kalau ia capek, kontras dengan imej Kaito yang 'tidak pernah lelah'. Meski terlelap, tangannya seolah tak mau melepas Miku. Tapi Miku didekap pun tidak, hanya dirangkul biasa. Seperti anak kecil yang bosan dengan mainannya tapi tak mau membuangnya.

Miku melepas napas panjang, disertai rasa sesak di dada yang mulai menjalar menuju mata, membuat matanya terasa panas dan pecah menjadi air mata.

Apakah pengkhianatan pantas dibenarkan?

* * *

 **author note**

 _Ya. terserah kalian mau menerjemahkan fic ini sebagai apa. silahkan beri tahu saya lewat review - saya rasa cukup banyak PoV dalam fic ini. inspirasi dari I Know What You Did Last Summer-nya Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello.  
Tbh saya termasuk tipe cewek yang memaksa cowok. Jadi somewhat lagu ini saya merasa bersalah sama semua cowok yang selalu ada buat saya /sigh/._

 _Btw,  
Hai semua. saya kembaliii._

 _Sekarang chapter terakhir dari Dilema Sepupu sedang ditulis. progressnya sudah 50%._

 _Salahkan tugas dan ujian. Mereka gak punya hati. Jadinya bikinnya lama. Hiks._

 _Ini sekedar warming up dan refreshing._

 _Mind to RnR?  
With love, Aya._


End file.
